


Why not Quidditch?

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freedom, Gen, Quidditch, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Ginny Weasley is often asked, "Why Quidditch?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Why not Quidditch?

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for "Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, 200 words on freedom" in comment-fic on LiveJournal  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1082778.html?thread=114081178#t114081178

Ginny Weasley is often asked, "Why Quidditch?"

And every time she would laugh it off and counter with, "Why not Quidditch?"

She knows that a lot of people do not quite understand her passion for flying, but what could she say to explain her feelings? How to convey that the only freedom she knows (as the youngest and only girl in her family) lies up in the sky?

Where's no reprimanding, no fussing mothers, no expectations. 

Up in the sky are no brothers who refuse to let her do anything by herself, who disregard her independence as unnecessary and dramatic, over the top even and ungrateful.

They call it shelter, she calls it cage. 

So flying is like breaking free. When she's sitting on her broomstick, feeling the wind rushing through her hair, Ginny can truly show who she is. Not some helpless little girl that needs sheltering, but a strong and brave person. She loves to fly through rain and roll in mud, she doesn't care about tangled hair or dirty nails. 

And when people watch her fly, she's not longer "the Weasley girl", but "Ginny, Chaser for Gryffindor". 

And thankfully, her family comes around and sees this too.


End file.
